Tsolyánu
Tsolyánu—the Empire of the Petal Throne "The government of the Empire is a form of authoritarian bureaucracy. The power of the Emperor is absolute, served by the ever-vigilant eyes of the Omnipotent Azure Legion and its agents."http://www.tekumel.com/world_lands01.html "Tsolyáni males average 1.68m in height, and are generally of slender-wiry or medium builds. Complexions range from coppery brown to a golden tan; noses are aquiline or straight; hair is fine and straight, always a glossy black; and there is relatively little body hair. Muscular, square-jawed and hawk-featured is the Tsolyáni male preference. Women are 1.57m in height on average with rather voluptuous figures; the common standard of female beauty is Tanulé, one of the Aspects of Avánthe, who is depicted as a slim girl with long black hair, triangular and piquant features, a retrousse nose and wide cheekbones. Curly or brown-streaked hair is considered unbeautiful, and light-coloured eyes are thought to be a sign of dishonesty." "Tsolyáni have a predilection for elaborate ceremonial, visual display, and the security brought about by knowing exactly where one stands in the social order." Tsolyáni Political Parties The Imperial Party The Imperial Party is centred at Avanthár under the leadership of the High Provost of the Omnipotent Azure Legion. It is comprised of the most influential courtiers, palace officials, and Tlakotáne in the empire. Its lords and ladies are the most committed to continuing the traditions and continuity of the Seal Emperor of Tsolyánu. The Petal Throne is its emblem and spiritual heart. The Military Party Made of of major Legions and their backing Clans. The Military Party is split because of the growing strength of temple-funded legions. The Priestly Party The bloc is split between the devotees of Stability and Change, but cooperation has come about at times when common goals are meet. The Priestly Party has immense power: the temples fund some of the Empire's best legions; a communications network of telepathic relays which rivals that of the Omnipotent Azure Legion; own vast lands, collect tithes, and receive donations of the pious. The Royalist Party The Royalist Party is so-named because its people are descended from the ancient royal families of the Bednálljans and the Mridleneláni. This bloc of families and clans seeks a decentralization of the state, and more power-sharing. Foreign Parties Envoys and Diplomatic Missions, Human and Non-human. (Examples: Livyani Delegation, Haida Pakallan Delegation, etc.) Eastern Tsolyánu Thri'íl, city Avanthár, The Golden Tower Source: A Tekumel primer. (2016). A is also for Avanthar, the tower of living marble, carved from the heart of a river-bend mountain over millennia to become the Golden Tower of the Seal Emperor of Tsolyanu. Once the new Emperor enters the great palace, he never leaves again, but his word is law across the Empire of the Petal Throne. Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Aureate Gates of Sublime Visitation: Antechamber of the Hall of the Petal Throne itself. The lower panels of the walls of the Hall of the Petal Throne are lined with reliefs of Nágotai, the 18th Aspect of Karakán, who guides statesmen, plans strategy, and protects worshipers against the power of the Dark. Petal Throne has very strange abilities. Hall of Eminent Remembering: In Avanthár and is filled with collossi statues of noble emperors, heroic generals, and stern ecclesiastics. Ceremony of “Rejoicing Before the Seal.” Eridla river flows on the western flank of Avanthár while the Thrika river flows on the eastern, and on the eastern side is the water gate. Thi'íka and Eridla rivers join at Avanthár to form the Mssúma river. The Gallery of Adorations: The location of the singers who perform 24/7/365 the Paean of Exalted Glory to the Emperor. The Imperial Court has artful semi-nudity. Zoological gardens of Avanthár have Zrné that eat from the caretaker's hand. Béy Sü, city Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Béy Sǘ: On the right bank of Mssúma River there is the vast temple complex of Avánthe, the temple of Keténgku, the mighty complex of Sárku's temple of the Rising from the Tomb, a few other minor temples, the City of the Dead where all the Tlakotáni emperors are laid to rest as well as the graves of many from the Bednálljan dynasty, and lastly the Tólek Kána Pits which is the vast imperial prison complex. Most of the temples, the City of the Dead and the Pits are connected via the “underworld”. Beneath the “underworld” is the “Ultimate Labyrinth” from which none have ever emerged. There is also the “Maze of Unreturning” below the Hall of Mettukeng which may be part of the “Ultimate Labyrinth”. Before the governor's palace there is an awe-inspiring colossus of Hejjéka IV “Restorer of Dignities.” Puru oil: beloved by those in Béy Sǘ, and used for body treatments. The Temple of Eternal Knowing, dedicated to Thúmis in Béy Sǘ. The value of the gems and golden armor adorning the main statue of Lord Karakán in the Béy Sǘ Temple is estimated at 1 million káitars. This temple's Tunkúl gong has a droning boom to it. Mitlanyal p.54-55. There are music academies dedicated to the 31st aspect of Avánthe, Jogái “The Songstress” in Jakálla, Béy Sü, Tumissa, and Thráya. Mitlanyal p.55-56. 50) Orodhún "The Paragon of Unimaginable Allure": Principle of beauty, grace, pure form and perfect dimensions. Patron of art, painting, sculpture and physical perfection. Her studios and academies are found in Thraya, Ferinara, Jakalla, Usenanu, Tumissa, and Chene Ho, but Her greatest shrine, with an extensive art school and museum attached, is in Béy Sü. Chaigári Protectorate Region of South Eastern Tsolyánu West side: Fasitum, Sokátis, Ru East Side: Hekéllu South to Fénul Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Chaigári Protectorate 1. Geography= Two main terrain features dominate the Chaigári protectorate, Kákri Midállu peak and its surrounding ranges, and the Kanayugára River. Kákri Midállu is the youngest of the three major mountain ranges in the vicinity, the others being Tláni Hidállu peak and the oldest being the Chayéngar range. All of these ranges have been caused by the collision of the Salarvyáni continent with that containing Tsolyánu Even though Tékumel lacks the uranium in its core which keeps the Earth's core fluid, its larger size led to a greater release of gravitational energy when it collapsed to provide a much larger fluid core with a longer cooling time. That plus the larger energy it received from its sun (until recently by geological time) have combined to give Tékumel a fluid core and a plastic mantle. This leads to volcanoes, earthquakes, and continental drift. Since continents are more common than oceans on Tékumel, continent-continent collisions are more common than continent-ocean collisions. Continent-continent collisions are spectacular. The Himalayas of northern India are the product of a continent-continent collision and are the highest mountains on Earth. Lake Baikal in the Soviet Union sits in a hole caused by a fault resulting from that collision, even though it is over 1500km away from the point of impact. In this case, the Tsolyáni-Salarvyáni continent moving north collided with the eastward moving Yán Koryáni-Jannuyáni continent. In the Chaigári region the initial impact created a series of east-west trending over thrusts which flung up the Chayéngar range and another series of ranges south of it. The Kanayugára river runs in a gap between these ranges. After the initial collision, the Salarvyáni portion of the continent rotated first one way, flinging up a series of northeast-southwest trending over thrusts on top of the east-west ones, and then the other throwing up more over thrusts in the northwest-southeast direction. Where these secondary over thrusts overlapped the original east-west over thrusts, mountains were piled on top of mountains. The results are the spectacular Tláni Hidállu and Kákri Midállu peaks. In the course of all of this, the 10km thick continental crust of Salarvyá was shortened by a hundred kilometers. All of that rock went up. The other major geographic influence on the Chaigári is the Kanayugára river. For the best part of 50 million years there has been a Kanayugára river winding back and forth across its valley, working and reworking it. The valley is broad, flat, and steep-walled with a thick soil layer regularly recharged with fresh loam eroded from the mountains and brought down by fast flowing streams. # Geology= The mountains immediately north and south of the Kanayugára river are the oldest and hence the most eroded in the region. In some cases only the metamorphosed core of the original mountain remains, yielding marble, slate, and a few heat produced gem stones. In other places, whole cliff faces of sandstone and limestone present themselves for easy quarrying for building materials. A type of coal can also be found, but it is purplish in color and extremely malodorous. Any who can afford to use charcoal do so. Seeps of oil are also found here and there in the Chaigári, but this is particularly nasty stuff, evil smelling and extremely corrosive. Areas around such pools are devoid of normal life, although Food of the Ssǘ can be found growing there, and any who fall into such a pool could well find it the most unpleasant experience of their rapidly diminishing lives. # Agriculture= The broad, rich valley of the Kanayugára is somewhat cooler than the dusty plains of the Imperium and although Dná grain is cultivated, hardier grains such as wheat are more common here. As well, many specialty fruits and vegetables not commonly available in the Imperium are available here, but the reverse is also true. High quality Ngalu fruit does not flourish here and therefore the Chaigári produces little decent wine with the possible exception of Fénul Some of its berry concoctions are drinkable and mildly amusing to the connoisseur. Those who can afford to, import wine. Hekéllu is somewhat well-known, however for the quality of both its wheat and barley beers. Chaigári is chiefly known for its animal husbandry and land too poor to grow crops is used to graze the huge herds of Chlén, Hmá, and Hmélu (Chlén at the lowest and Hmélu at the highest elevation). Final fattening of animals is often done at the lower elevations in recently harvested fields or fields allowed to lie fallow. This also helps enrich the fields. # Ethnicity= The protectorate was conquered from the Salarvyáni a little over three hundred years ago and many of its citizens claim Salarvyáni descent. Most of these live in and around the town of Fénul. Since the conquest there has been a steady stream of political refugees and more recently refugees from Ssǘ activities. Also some wealthier Salarvyáni choose to reside in Fénul owing to the lower and more consistent Tsolyáni tax structure. Hekéllu contains few Salarvyáni, by contrast. Hekéllu was rather badly damaged during the conquest and since it was already long overdue for Ditlána, the town was leveled and built anew. Many of the Salarvyáni left at this time and were replaced by Tsolyáni. Tsolyáni had been colonizing the area for some time prior to the conquest in any case. Today only the lake fishing clans and some of the merchant clans claim direct Salarvyáni descent, and even these people appear to be Tsolyáni due to intermarriage. Tsolyáni form most of the population of Hekéllu with the exceptions noted above and except for some native menials of Kilalámmu stock. Tsolyáni also dominate, if not form the majority of the population of the area around Hekéllu and the Kanayugára river as far east as the big bend. These areas have been heavily colonized by the agricultural clans from Ferinára and Sokátis. Of the Tsolyáni in Hekéllu, most are from eastern based clans of scribes and officials and also merchant and transportation clans. Tsolyáni in Chaigári average 1-2 cm taller than their cousins in the Imperium owing to a diet higher in protein. Most of the mountainous areas and portions of the river valley are populated by indigenous Chaigári tribesmen. These people owe a great deal ethnically to the Kilalámmuyáni and Jannuyáni stock. Short and of wiry build, they are poor agriculturalists, being at best subsistence level farmers. They are far better herdsmen, hunters and mountaineers. Lately they have been used as miners and quarrymen. Although their small stature suits them to mining, their light builds do not. There are better miners to be found elsewhere in the Imperium and some of these have begun moving into the area. Their language has been identified as a dialect of Jannuyáni, but has borrowed a great deal from Tsolyáni and Salarvyáni. Because they tend to be quite insular, large variations in dialect can be found from mountain valley to mountain valley. In the north and west the Tsolyáni influences dominate and in the south the Salarvyáni becomes transcendent. Banditry is endemic among the tribesmen and while some of this may be attributed to the Kilalámmuyáni, the locals make up the bulk of the bandits. Tsolyáni proverb, "A Chaigári herdsman is a bandit who has stolen many animals." # Economy= The protectorate has several major industries and it depends on the time of year which is the largest income earner. Mining and quarrying are the largest industries in most years, however. In various places may be found tin, lead, zinc, silver, and gold. While almost no iron production exists in Chaigári, iron is found in western Kilalámmu and southeastern Milumanayá, and a lot of ore finds its way to Hekéllu. Most ores are concentrated in Hekéllu for trans-shipment to the larger population centers but there is a small domestic iron/steel industry which supplies Hekéllu armorers. Many gems and semi-precious stones are also brought out of the mountains. Jadeite, lapis lazuli, agate, carnelian, tiger eye, amethyst, and quartz are found in abundance. Opals, rubies, emeralds, garnets, diamonds, and sapphires are also found. An ornamental quartz called a Chaigár is peculiar to the foothills of Kákri Midállu peak and is found nowhere else in the known world. The rich translucent brown variety and the dark blue variety with pale veining are the most valuable. The pale blue, yellow, and purple varieties are too close in appearance to other types of ornamental quartz found elsewhere to be as valuable. Chaigári and surrounding area produce abundant building quality stone. Limestone, sandstone, and slate are so common that kiln-dried brick is rare in Hekéllu and sun-dried brick is only found as a temporary building material or in some of the pooerer river side villages. Even many of the poor live in sandstone buildings with slate roofs. The buildings of the rich, the temples, and the major public buildings are commonly faced with fine limestone and rich marbles. Gneiss and schist are also found and inlays of agate, quartz, and lapis lazuli are also seen. Basalt and granite are not to be found as the nearest sources are in the Hundránu Rise outside of Sokátis. Hekéllu therefore presents a pleasing facade of red, pink, white, cream, gray, blue, and even black buildings with gray slate roofs. Ample supplies of sand, gravel, and limestone have also led to a thriving cement and concrete industry. Much of the stone for export is at least rough dressed in Hekéllu or Fénul and thus the masonry clans are quite powerful in both towns. The next leading export is meat. Huge herds of Hmélu and Hmá roam the rough ground and foothills of Chaigári. Hekéllu and Fénul both have packing industries, Hekéllu for shipping to the Imperium and Fénul to Salarvyá. Animals for export are slaughtered in the late fall to early spring in order that they may be shipped in cooler weather. They are usually lightly salted or smoked for preservation, but not heavily so as salt or wood for smoking both have to be imported. In addition, the higher reaches of the mountains contain game animals, such as Tsi'íl, which are hunted for their meat. Most such game is exported to places like Fasiltúm where it is served at the feasts of the wealthy. It is considerably cheaper in Hekéllu and it is a rare middle-class feast there where it is not included. Chaigári is also known for the quality of its Chlén beasts. Most of these are peeled in situ but poorer armor producers are shipped out loaded as beasts of burden and sold at their destinations along with their cargoes. Some of the hides are merely treated to preserve them and shipped while others are turned into finished products in Hekéllu and Fénul. There are thus several thriving armorer's clans in both towns and those in Hekéllu also make some steel armor on occasion with iron ore from Kilalámmu. Farming is mostly for domestic consumption and in fact Dná grain often has to be brought in from Ferinára to meet needs, due to the shorter growing season and the shortage of arable land. Wheat and other rare hardy grains are more common and many of these are exported for specialty baking. The higher unit value of these grains usually means a net profit for Chaigári in most years. Fishing is also worthy of note. Lake Hekéllu produces several species of edible fish, mostly for domestic consumption. The mountain streams also produce some excellent eating fish, although not in significant quantity. There are also several species of shellfish to be found in the lake and streams and these are considered gourmet delicacies. They are caught and rushed live in tanks of water to Sokátis and Fasiltúm to grace the tables of the truly wealthy. Additionally, there is a species of bottom dwelling fish in the lake which can be jigged for. While the fish itself is virtually inedible, in the fall the female produces a roe which commands a fancy price indeed at the tables of the very wealthy (up to 50K per kg in Fasiltúm, more elsewhere). The fish can get up to 6 meters in length and a single female can produce up to 10kg of roe. However, a single fisherman is lucky indee d if he gets more than a bite or two in a season. They fight hard once hooked, struggling for hours or even days, and frequently escape or sink the boat and eat the fisherman. Even when a catch has been boated it is a male as often as not. There is even a small chance that a female has already laid her eggs. Although there are occasional woods and forested areas in the mountains, all hardwoods must be imported. The softwood forests of the Chaigári do produce some tall straight spars which are rafted down the river to Jakálla to make masts. These are superior to the usual hardwood masts because they do not require splicing to make a full mast and their lighter weight leaves the vessel lighter and less top heavy. Another revenue earner is trade, between Tsolyánu and Salarvyá in Fénul and Hekéllu and between Tsolyánu and the states of the northeast in Hekéllu. Hekéllu is the effective head of navigation of the river for large barges and hence serves as headquarters for large numbers of carters, bargemen's, and mercantile clans. One clan is able through a clan secret to produce ice, even in summer. It is they who ship roe and other valuable perishables by refrigerating them. The price is very high, however, and the process is dangerous and leads to periodic damage by fire or explosion to the clan house. Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Desert of Eyági, region Fasíltum, city "The City of the Chiming Skulls" Convicted felons heads sway from silver chains along the ramparts of the outer walls.When a breeze blows off the dunes of the desert, the skulls dance together among bells of glass and metal. Source: Mitlanyal p.189 Fasiltúm has mines. Source: Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Feriná ra. small town Sharu'una Fief Hekéllu, city Anchi'ke, small town To the east of Hekéllu in the low foot hills. Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Chaigári, village Village of Ngalmessurakh (Ssǘ Crossing) population about 3,500 of which about 30% are Salarvyáni decent. There are no palaces in the village and there are small temples (really shrines) to Dlamélish, Avánthe, Shiringgáyi, and Belkhánu. The head man is Dik hiZhigau (Green Kirtle clan). There is no formal garrison but a cohort of militia can be raised as needed in a few hours. The third rate Sákbe road on the dike which runs along the river protecting the area from the rainy season floods has about 10 guards from the local militia at any one time. Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Kerunán Protectorate Sokátis, city Sokátis: The Cinnabar Porch is a prominent monument in the city. In essence it is a high, covered balcony overlooking an expanse of smoke-wreathed domes and temple towers. The Porch provides a shady meeting place for the savants of the city to sit beneath the graceful arabesques of a distant era, drink dark Ngálu wine and dispute amongst each other over the lore of the ancients and tiding of arcane events. Kashkomái: A little valley in the mountains to the east of Sokátis where the “Worm Prince” retired after his mind was befuddled. There are iron mines there. Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Epic of Tháunü of Sokátis. Gilris, town Adventure: Crystal Clear Rü, city Salarvyá boarder to the south. Chaigári, region Kákri Midállu Peak, region Fénul, city Farthest east city of Tsolyánu. Boarders Salarvyá to the south. Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Fénul: Two roads lead from Fénul northward. A minor one skirts the Kákri Midallu Peak highlands and the Ssǘ enclave, and a major provincial highway skirts the Salarvyáni border then follows the provincial border through the highlands between Tláni Hidallu Peak and Kákri Midallu Peak to Hekéllu. Most of the mines in the highlands of the area north of Fénul are owned by the Imperium, but there are clan as well as personal ownership of some. The mines employ free men, but the heavy labor is done by slaves. These are purchased in Tsolyánu, loaded with supplies and marched to Hekéllu and/or Fénul and thence to the mines. They are then worked until they die but not in the way the Nazis or Soviets did. Discipline is not a problem as those who are a problem are placed outside the compound at night and nature takes its course. There are gold, silver, copper, tin, and a very few small iron mines in the area. Kaijá Protectorate Jakálla, city Adventure: Welcome to Jakálla Source: A Tekumel primer. (2016). J is for Jakalla, brawling, bustling, steaming port city of Tsolyanu. The spicy cuisine of Jakalla burns even the iron palate of a Sarlavyani, the entertainments are saucy enough to pop the eyes of the most jaded Livyani aesthete, and the sprawling bourses regularly change millennial fortunes in a matter of minutes. Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Jakálla: There are three Jakállas - Pála Jakálla, Jakálla, and Músa Jakálla (from N to S. Population averages are: Pála- 30,000, Jakálla- 600,000, Músa- 7,500. The Gate of Bones (that gate which leads to the City of the Dead) is officially named the “High Gate of Chaimaktel” who was a mistress of Ssirandár I, but the gate was really built during the last Ditlána. Jakállan accent is soft and lilting. Tórunal Island in Jakálla harbor is a prison. Setnákh: Small town at the junction of the Sákbe roads from Jaikalór and Thráya to Jakálla. Woven Whip clan and Turning Wheel clan have clan houses on the ridge over looking the town where the transient slave pens and great Chlén-beast barns are. Round Rock clan has a house and farms in the area. Wicker Image and Black Mat clans remove garbage from the town. Public love making not uncommon in Livyánu or Jakálla but less so in Khirgár. Sa'alúr of Jakálla; Race:H; Clan:(); Personal Status:High; Religion:Change; Deity:; Profession:Military Writer; Friendly To:; Opposed To:; Notes:Authored a classic military manual. KD Nyélmu; Race:H; Clan:(); Personal Status:; Religion:; Deity:; Profession:Wizard; Friendly To:; Opposed To:; Notes:Doomed wizard confined to the Garden of Weeping Snows beneath Jakálla for ever. SB Edifice of Sublime Eloquence: Advanced academy in the Temple of Thúmis in Jakálla. Mitlanyal p.54-56. There are music academies dedicated to the 31st aspect of Avánthe, Jogái “The Songstress” in Jakálla, Béy Sü, Tumissa, and Thráya. Jakálla being the most famous. 50) Orodhún "The Paragon of Unimaginable Allure": Principle of beauty, grace, pure form and perfect dimensions. Patron of art, painting, sculpture and physical perfection. Her studios and academies are found in Thraya, Ferinara, Jakalla, Usenanu, Tumissa, and Chene Ho, but Her greatest shrine, with an extensive art school and museum attached, is in Béy Sü. Pála Jakálla, city Tirikelu 2e - Land Of The Petal Throne p.140-146 Káija, Kerunán and Chaigári, cities "Imperium vied with Salarvyá (and with the vicious Hlutrgú) for control of them. The Salarvyáni are too busy with their own interminable feuding, however, to offer much off a threat." Setnakh, town "Located where the Sakbe Road splits north-east to Thráya and south-eastish to Jaikalór. It is "an unlovely, muddy place,filled with ferryboats, Chlen-carts, warehouses, and goods-merchants, who make it noisy, dirty, crowded, and generally awful (spelled offal)." The Blue Room vol1 #1 Population: 5-7 thousand Hnálla, Avánthe, and Belkhánu predominate in the southeastern corner of the Empire. The usual clans listed in the Sourcebook may be found, although only a few have permanent clan-houses in this small town: White Stone,Great Stone, Amber Cloak (Belkhánu), Rising Sun, Green Bough, Blue Stream, Green Forest, Open Hand, and several more low clans. Of the "Dark" clans, Black Pinnacle and Black Monolith come to mind. Might of Ganga has a commercial depot here: transhipping goods to barges to go south and then out to supply the islands in the southern sea. Nobody else I recall, but several medium-high clans (see above) have small establishments here, mostly as way stations for their members travelling up or down river. A Hnálla monastery is located just a few Tsan on toward Jakálla, but it is not very distinguished. Also a temple of Thúmis that is distinctly tatty. Most of the older buildings of this area go back only a few hundred years. Anything older is buried beneath alluvial mud. There were great cities here during the Engsvanyali period, but with the sinking of the southern tektonic plates and the drowning of Ganga itself, most of these remnants were buried. A few buildings go back to the early days of the Second Imperium,and there are stories about artifacts that were saved from the floods and hidden away here and there. No idea whether any are in Setnakh or not. Notable items of Setnakh "The place has the stench of dirty river water, mud, dead fish, and soggy." There is a "land bridge to get from one river to the other" but it's not very pleasant. Thráya, city "Is there a secondary highway east from Thraya to where the Sakbe Road crosses Rananga heading further east to Sokatis. Why is this obvious link in the Sake Roads missing? Is there a village there where the Sakbe crosses Rananga? There was a Sakbe Road link there, but it was destroyed some centuries ago and never rebuilt -- problems like money (graft), lack of clan support, poor qualities of local stone (the great alluvial plain is mostly dirt and clay, down to a depth of many feet), etc. and political squabbling have prevented the restoration of the Sakbe Road. The secondary road is pretty good, except in the worst of the rainy season." Products sent by this route "From the east: forest products (wood, pitch, woven basketry), Salarvyani wines, Salarvyani cloth, copper ingots, Dlel-fruit, and gold; from the west: Jakallan wine, fancy glassware and pottery from Urmish and Katalal, Chlen-hide weapons and tools down from Katalal and Hauma, sea products from Jakalla itself, paper, inks, and paints, gems from all across Tsolyanu, agricultural products (grains, leather, etc.) -- a host of minor products." Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Thráya is pretty much run by the Temple of Belkhánu. Mitlanyal p.54-55. There are music academies dedicated to the 31st aspect of Avánthe, Jogái “The Songstress” in Jakálla, Béy Sü, Tumissa, and Thráya. Mitlanyal p.55-56. Avánthe's 50th aspect, Orodhún "The Paragon of Unimaginable Allure": Principle of beauty, grace, pure form and perfect dimensions. Patron of art, painting, sculpture and physical perfection. Her studios and academies are found in Thraya, Ferinara, Jakalla, Usenanu, Tumissa, and Chene Ho, but Her greatest shrine, with an extensive art school and museum attached, is in Béy Sü. Mitlanyal p.66 Avánthe's 60th aspect, Weltíga "The Lady of Scrolls: Her shrines in Mekú, Úrmish, and Thráya also function as scribal schools where calligraphy in many languages and styles is taught. Southwest Tsolyánu Úrmish, city Was one of the three City-States of the Fisher Kings (Jakálla, Pála Jakálla, Úrmish). Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Morcháptla Swamps: The name for the swampy area (comprised of 7 partial or full hexes) west of Úrmish. Northwest Tsolyánu Cháka's, region in Western Tsolyánu Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Kachor chiefs of the Inner Range of the Chákas. Lighter colored eyes in the Chakás. Some Chákan clans guard their women-folk as if they were piles of gold. Mu'ugalavyá invaded the Chakas in 2369 AS. Dó Cháka, region Chéne Hó, large town Source: Mitlanyal p.55-56. 50) Orodhún "The Paragon of Unimaginable Allure": Principle of beauty, grace, pure form and perfect dimensions. Patron of art, painting, sculpture and physical perfection. Her studios and academies are found in Thraya, Ferinara, Jakalla, Usenanu, Tumissa, and Chéne Hó, but Her greatest shrine, with an extensive art school and museum attached, is in Béy Sü. Páya Gupá, large town (PA-ya GU-pa): Name means “Red Mountain” in the dialect of Dó Cháka. Its walls and towers are of rufous sandstone along the summit of a low hill spurring out of the Chákan Forest. On the summit stands the palace of the local governor. The old, gray Thúmis Shrine that was frequented by the Grand Adept of the order is down the hill to the west. Tumíssa, large city Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group During the Civil War the Vimúhla worshiping governor of Tumíssa remained loyal to Emperor Dhich'uné, later known as the “Usurper.” Tumíssans have high cheekbones and broad foreheads. Plaza of Heshtúatl by the gate of the High Arch of Hejjéka II near the Great Market is where caravans leave for Khirgár in Tumíssa. To'om Unessu- Tumíssa in 1st Imperium Bednálljan, means the Place of the Crag. To'om Ssa: Tumíssa in Éngsvanyáli. Temple of Thúmis in Tumíssa has a great library of hoary fame, and also the image of “Thúmis Ascending to the Sun” carved by Marya of Tsámra. The Temple of Thúmis in Tumíssa has a clockwork simulacrum said to have been constructed by Thomar. Source: Mitlanyal p.54-56. There are music academies dedicated to the 31st aspect of Avánthe, Jogái “The Songstress” in Jakálla, Béy Sü, Tumissa, and Thráya. 50) Orodhún "The Paragon of Unimaginable Allure": Principle of beauty, grace, pure form and perfect dimensions. Patron of art, painting, sculpture and physical perfection. Her studios and academies are found in Thraya, Ferinara, Jakalla, Usenanu, Tumissa, and Chene Ho, but Her greatest shrine, with an extensive art school and museum attached, is in Béy Sü. Pán Cháka, region "West side of Tsolyánu, changed back and forth in a long tug-of-war between Tsolyánu and Mu’ugalavyá, culminating in the Great War of 2,020 A.S. which ended in a stalemate." Source: http://www.tekumel.com/world_lands01.html Butrús, large town Source Category:The Five Empires Category:Nation Category:Empire